Something Unexpected
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: When someone unexpected turns up in Martin's life will he be able to put his feelings aside or will he lose this person again?
1. Lacey Smith and Mally Jones

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the Without a Trace characters, however, I do own Lacey Smith, Mally Jones and any other characters not from the show.

**Authors Note:** Hey Everyone! I know I have other stories waiting to be finished but this idea came into my head and I couldn't help but write it down. I hope you all enjoy it and please review!

**On with the first chapter………………………**

**Lacey Smith and Mally Jones**

**J**ack Malone sat at his desk, his thumb and fore finger pinching the bridge of his nose. Maria, his wife had found out about the affair he'd had with one of his agents Samantha Spade, even though it had been over for a while his heartstrings still pulled towards her. Maria hadn't been as angry as what he'd expected, she had just brought a bin bag of his clothes and left them with a note in his office. So here he was spending night and day in his office, the place he now called home…

"Morning Jack," Vivian Johnson said cheerfully, heading for her desk. She'd just dropped her son Reggie at school and headed straight into the office.

Danny Taylor was the next to arrive greeting both Jack and Vivian on his way to the coffee machine. Jack's phone began ringing and he answered on the third. He listened intently before hanging up.

"Danny, Viv, have either of you seen Sam and Martin?" he asked, both shook their heads, no, "ok well we'll have to start without them."

The three of them sat round the long rectangular table, which sat in between four desks; Vivian's, Danny's, Sam's and Martin's.

Just as Jack was about to start the morning brief, Samantha Spade and Martin Fitzgerald walked through the large double doors.

"Sorry we're late Jack, my car broke down luckily Martin was close by to pick me up," Sam said taking a seat at the table with Martin next to her.

"Ok now that you're here we can begin," Jack started, Martin and Sam looked at each other, they'd never seen him this agitated before, "there's been another kidnapping this time we have a ransom, Vivian, Martin I want you guys to talk to the parents. Danny, Sam you guys check out the ransom tape."

They all stood up, looked at each other and then to Jack, he looked up at them, "is there a problem?" he asked casually.

They all shook their heads, no, and went to their assignments. Jack then headed into his office and sat in his chair looking at the picture of his two girls; Hanna and Kate.

Why had he been so stupid and started the affair with Sam?

His phone rang again this time he answered on the second ring.

"Are you picking up the girls after school tonight?" came Maria's voice through the receiver.

"I would, but the case we're working on is high profile, I don't know how long I'll be working," Jack replied.

"Sort something out Jack, your daughters miss you and want to spend time with you," she replied in an annoyed tone.

"Fine I'll work something out," he said giving in; he always did when it came to his girls.

Maria hung up, no goodbye, pick the girls up later, nothing but then it didn't surprise him, nothing did anymore.

Danny and Sam had been watching the ransom tape non-stop trying to find something…anything. So far all they had was a scared little girl reading lines from a sheet of paper.

"This is sick," Sam sighed.

"I know, I mean we get no ransom tape or note from the first kidnapping but the second we get this tape, it's like he wants us to find them," Danny replied, "either that or he likes toying with us."

Sam sighed again and closed her eyes she didn't think she could take much more.

Martin and Vivian also weren't having much luck with leads either, the parents of Mally, the second young girl to be taken were so upset they hardly understood the questions, let alone give the accurate details of what happened that day.

Vivian called Jack to tell him that the parents were too distraught to give any useful details, so Jack asked them to scout the area and look for any evidence. Martin and Vivian did just that, but found nothing of any use.

They all regrouped back at headquarters, Jack however stayed in his office on the phone trying to find a way so that he could pick his girls up form school.

"Viv, do you know what's wrong with Jack?" Sam asked looking at her friend.

"No, he's been distant all morning," she replied.

Jack had stood listening to his team talk about what had happened with him that morning, because of him the team was suffering and those two little girls were still missing.

"Well lets find these girls, preferably alive," he said entering the discussion.

They all looked at him and nodded.

"Let's go back to the first girl who was kidnapped," Jack started taking a seat at the table.

"Her name was Lacey Smith," Viv said looking at the first file.

"Her adoptive parents said that she just ran away form home one night," Danny continued looking at the team.

"Ok, so the second missing child, was she adopted?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, Mally was her parents daughter," Sam said.

"So there's no connection between the girls then?"

"Well, when Viv and I were at Mally's house I noticed a picture on the fireplace, it was of Mally and Lacey, when I asked the parents, they managed to tell us that the girls are best friends," Martin said reading from his note book.

"Ok so maybe we do have a connection," Jack said, everyone nodded.

"Jack, is it possible Lacey found out she was adopted and ran away?" Danny asked looking at her boss.

"Well I guess, if she wanted to find her real parents," Jack said, "right we need to get this together," Jack took out his pad, "ok, Mally and Lacey are best friends, they tell each other everything. So when Lacey tells Mally she's running away to find her real mum and dad, Mally tries to get her to stay."

Everyone nodded taking notes as Jack spoke.

"So when Lacey doesn't turn up at school the next day Mally decides that she needs to find the one person she can truly trust and goes looking for her friend not realising someone has kidnapped her and now had her as the next intended target," Jack concluded, "right, Vivian, Martin go back to Mally's parents find out anything you can," Jack said as they stood and strode out the door, "Sam, Danny go to Lacey's parents house, do the same as Martin and Vivian, as much information as possible." Sam and Danny nodded and headed out.

Jack pulled out his phone and called in some favours. If there were any calls to 911 he was to know about it immediately.

Mally's parents had told Vivian and Martin that Mally had mentioned that Lacey was adopted but they just told her to stop being silly and to tell Lacey that her mum and dad loved her very much.

When Sam and Danny had arrived at Lacey's house her parents had assumed the worst.

"Mrs Smith, we haven't found your daughter yet but we just wanted to ask you some questions," Sam said placing her hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Did Lacey know that she was adopted?" Danny asked, both parents shook their heads.

"No, she didn't know, we'd spoke about telling her when she was older," Mr Smith replied.

"Could she have overheard that conversation?" Sam asked taking notes.

Just then Danny's phone began ringing, "excuse me," he said before answering the call. When he came back he easily fell back into the conversation, "one of our partners has informed me that Lacey did know she was adopted," Danny informed them.

"Who?" asked Mr Smith placing an arm round his wife.

"Lacey's best friend Mally Jones her, her parents just told our colleagues that they knew, Mally had told them," Danny said.

"Oh god, she ran from us," said Mrs Jones bursting into tears again.

"We'll find her," Sam said, "we'll show ourselves out."

Danny and Sam left Mr Smith comforting his wife.

"Well that was brutal," Danny said, "can you imagine having to go through that?"

Sam just nodded her head silently.

Back at headquarters, Jack had been called into a small computer room where someone had been looking for anything on the ransom tape.

Danny, Sam, Martin and Vivian all came back into headquarters and went to find Jack.

"Jack, while I was looking on the tape I couldn't find anything then it hit me," a young man, the others all entered the room.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"She's crying," he replied simply.

"Of course she's crying, she's been kidnapped," Sam said looking at the young man.

"Well if you can give me a couple of hours I may be able to pull a picture of your kidnapper from her tears," he said looking at them.

Jack looked at the group, "how long until the ransom has to be paid?"

"In six hours," Martin replied.

Jack looked back at the young man on the computer, "do it and do it fast."

The five of them walked out leaving the young man to his work.

"Ok, what did the parents say?" Jack asked them.

"Lacey's parents never told her she was adopted but they talk about telling her when she was older," Sam started, "Danny and I believe that she overheard this."

"Mally's parents told us that she had told them about Lacey being adopted but told her to stop being silly, they truly believed Mally and Lacey were making up a big story," Vivian told everyone.

"Ok, so Lacey ran away from the people believed to be her parents, her best friend wanted to find her and did the same," Martin said taking more notes.

"Exactly," Jack agreed, "but would Lacey go willingly or not?"

"Well that's one thing we can't answer Jack her state of mind was fragile at the time," Vivian said.

"Not to mention she's only seven years old," Danny added.

"I'd say she went unwillingly," Sam said, "there's nothing in our notes that says otherwise or that she even knew who she's with."

Jack's phone began ringing again, "come on Doug has something."

They all headed to the little computer room again. Doug had printed a fairly clear picture of the kidnapper.

"This picture is what she can see through her eyes, the picture wasn't clear enough through her tears," he said giving them the photo.

"Great work, thanks," Jack said as they all left the room, "Ok, Sam, Danny back to the Smith's, Martin and Vivian you got the Jones. Ask them if they know who he is."

Each team took a copy of the image, neither parents knew who the man was, he was just sick and twisted.

When they called in, Jack told them to come back to the office. When they arrived Jack was on the phone, he rushed past them into an audio room and the others followed confused.

"Let's listen," Jack said as the others closed the door behind them.

They all stood round a computer waiting for Doug to play the tape. Just then a lady started speaking, "991, what's your emergency?" she asked.

"Please help me!" came a little girl's voice, "we managed to get away but he found us, he killed her, he killed my best friend," she sobbed, "he's going to find me please help!"

Then cam a mans voice, "there you are you little brat!"

"Aaahhh! Help!"

The phone went dead and everyone looked at each other.

"The sick asshole, he killed one them because they tried to get home!" Sam shouted leaving and slamming the door behind them.


	2. Daddy's Little Girls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Without a Trace characters, however, I do own Lacey Smith, Mally Jones and any other characters not from the show.

**Authors Note: **Ok, so second chapter is up sorry for the delay I've had a really hectic schedule and right at the last minute of writing chapter two I realised I wanted to change the events, which is why there is a change to the summary. Sorry about that and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As always please Review it will make my day!

**Daddy's Little Girls**

**M**artin looked at Jack before heading out the door after Sam.

"Sam!" he called rushing after her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Martin walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"What's got you so upset?" Martin asked her.

"Just that they tried to get away and he killed one of them," Sam said, she lifted her head off Martin's shoulder, "the worst thing is, we don't know which girl he's killed."

"We'll find the girl before he has a chance to hurt her anymore," he said.

She lifted her head and smiled slightly, he kissed her forehead before letting her go.

"Thanks Martin, can't believe how much I just lost it then," she said slightly annoyed with herself.

"It's ok we're allowed to be affected, if it didn't affect us we wouldn't be human."

Jack, Vivian and Danny headed out of the computer room to see Sam and Martin in the middle of the room hugging.

Jack had never seen or known Sam to get this worked up about a case. Sam and Martin both stepped out of the hug and noticed the others sitting at the table waiting for them, they both walked over and sat at the table each giving each other a small smile. Jack noticed and couldn't help but feel a little jealous, he had been the object of her feelings for so long and now Martin had swooped in and took over.

"Are you ok Sam?" Danny asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah Danny I'm fine thanks," she replied smiling at him.

Doug came out of his computer room and headed over to Jack and the team, "Jack you might want to come and hear this."

Jack stood up and followed Doug while the others stayed put at their desks following up any leads.

"What is it Doug?"

Doug pressed a couple of buttons on the computer and another call to 911 could be heard.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Please help me," came a whispered voice.

"What's your name and where are you?" the lady asked.

"My name is Lacey Smith, I'm in an alley somewhere please help, he is after me."

"Ok, is there a street sign anywhere?"

"I can't see anything, I'm too scared I can't come out from where I'm hiding," she whispered again.

"Are we tracking this call?" Jack asked looking at Doug.

Doug nodded towards another computer, which was tracking Lacey's call.

"We've found her," Doug said as the tracking system stopped on where the young girl was.

"Thanks Doug," Jack replied writing down the location of the little girl and heading out to his team, "we've got her location, Vivian and Sam can you go and get her?"

"Of course," Vivian and Sam replied leaving the office.

"Guys keep looking for evidence on our kidnapper, I'm going to be out for a while, I'll be back shortly," Jack said looking at Martin and Danny. They both nodded and got on with their work.

Jack left the office and got in his car heading out to pick up his girls.

Sam and Vivian were driving through the streets of New York finding Lacey's location.

"Should be here," Sam said as Vivian stopped and parked the car. They both got out of the car and looked around the streets.

"Lacey!" Sam called as they both headed into the alley where she was supposed to be.

"Lacey, I'm Special Agent Vivian Johnson and this is my partner Special Agent Samantha Spade, we're here to take you home."

Lacey slowly moved out from behind a dumpster. Sam crouched down to her level, Lacey looked at them still very unsure of the two women standing in front of her. Both women took out their identification badges.

"You don't need to be afraid Lacey we only want to help," said Sam.

"Will you help me find my mum and dad?" Lacey asked timidly.

"Lacey your mum and dad have been really worried about you," Vivian said as they walked the young girl to the car.

"They're not my real parents I want to find my real parents," Lacey said putting on her seat belt as Sam and Vivian did the same.

"Well we'll se what we can do," said Sam, the rest of the car ride was silent.

Jack had been waiting at the school where his girls were almost done for the day. He knew he's have to take them back to the office, maybe he could buy them a magazine or comic on the way back. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his six year old daughter screaming as she noticed him standing there. Jack didn't get a chance to react as his six year old charged at him, her school backpack flying around behind her.

"Daddy!" she squealed jumping into her father's arms.

"Hey Kate, where's Hanna?" he asked kissing the young girl on her forehead. Kate shrugged her shoulders in answer to her fathers question as an older girl walked out form the building.

"There she is daddy," Kate said pointing to her older sister who unlike her really didn't want her dad to be there.

"Hey Hanna," he said as she slowly walked over to him dragging her feet and backpack.

"Hi dad," she mumbled.

"So girls, how was your day?" he asked putting Kate down onto the pavement.

"Ok," Hanna mumbled again.

"It was great daddy! We did great stuff, we did reading and writing, we even made a jungle display and painted animals, I did a tiger and it was orange and had black stripes…" his youngest continued loudly as her sister dragged her feet staring off into space in her own little world.

Kate noticed her dad wasn't listening to her, "daddy, are you listening?" she asked taking his large hand in hers.

"I'm listening baby," he replied smiling down at her.

"Hanna, do you want to sit up front with me?" he asked as they stopped at the car.

"Nah, it's cool I'll get in the back," she replied opening the door, jumping in and closing it behind her.

"I will daddy," Kate said excited.

"Com on then," Jack said letting her climb over the drivers seat.

As she did so she leant on the horn in the centre of the steering wheel causing it to toot rather loudly. A couple walking by jumped at the loud sound, which Kate found extremely amusing, even Hanna tried to stop a smile creeping on her face. Jack leaned out the car and apologised to the couple. Kate had continued climbing over and was now sitting with her legs crossed in the front seat her belt locked in and her bag on the floor in front of her.

"You both got your belts on?" Jack asked.

"Yes," both girls replied.

The car ride was silent until Hanna realised it wasn't the way to their house.

"Dad are you not taking us home?" Hanna asked leaning forward in her seat.

"Your mother ask me to get you but we're working on a really big case at the moment so you guys are gonna have to come to the office with me," he replied looking in the rear-view mirror.

"Great," Hanna mumbled. She really hated going into the office, the one person she hated the most would be there.

"Hanna. Is that ok?" Jack asked looking once again in the rear-view mirror.

She nodded her head slowly. Jack turned his attention back to the road and the rest of the journey was silent except Kate's quiet humming to the song that was now playing on the radio.

Jack and Kate both got out of the car and Hanna moved really slowly not even making an effort.

"Girls don't forget your bags, do you have any homework?"

Both girls grabbed their bags; Kate took hold of her dad's hand while Hanna again dragged her feet behind her.

"Come on Hanna," Jack said as they all headed into the lift.

After what felt like a lifetime of silence the lift finally stopped and the doors opened. The three of them stepped out and headed towards Jack's office, Kate was really excited about being in the place where her daddy helped send all the bad guys to jail that she was almost skipping down the hall, all the while holding her fathers hand, Hanna however wasn't so thrilled. To her this office was evil, and the people in it, it's where her dad spent most of his time, it had started about two months ago, the late nights, sometimes he didn't even come home and one night she had heard her mum shouting at him, he'd been having an affair with one of his agents…Samantha Spade, then all of a sudden he was gone and her and Kate were spending weekends with him and after school it was one day after school that she found out who Samantha Spade was. Hanna couldn't believe it, she had stood in front of her and her sister smiling at them as if nothing had happened, but Hanna knew, she knew the truth…Samantha Spade had split up her family and she was never going to like her.

"Jack, Sam and Viv just got back with the girl," Danny said stepping out of an interrogation room, just as Sam and Viv headed round the corner with Martin.

Hanna's face paled and went blank and she looked at the ground, the person she hated standing right in front of her.

"Ok, has she said much?" Jack asked.

Kate watched her daddy; it amused her how he could switch from her fun-loving dad to FBI Agent.

"No only that she wants to find her biological parents," Sam replied.

Hanna rolled her eyes, god how she hated her, "dad if we have to be here do we have to listen to you all talk?" she said annoyed walking away from him, "come on Kate." Kate let go of Jack's hand and ran to catch up with her big sister taking her hand, they both headed to their dad's office.

"Ok, is someone with Lacey?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Officer Baker," Danny said.

"Ok, I'm going to get my girls settled and then I want to know everything," he said heading to his office as his team headed to their desks.

"Can we go yet?" Hanna asked the second Jack stepped through the door.

"Hanna we can't, I have to stay here. I told you we have a very important case right now."

"More important than us?" she demanded, " I want to call mum."

"Hanna, your mother is out you'll just have to stay here," Jack said getting agitated.

"I don't want to, I want to go home!" she screamed.

"Hanna, stop, stop shouting," begged Kate looking at her sister, she hated it when Hanna got into one of her tantrums and it always seemed to be with their dad.

"Sorry Kate," Hanna said smiling at her younger sibling before enveloping her in a hug.

"Now girls can you please start your homework," Jack started before getting a look from his older daughter, "do as your told young lady, I will be just down the hall."

He headed out and walked towards his team, "right what do we know?" he asked interrupting their team talk.

"A scared little girl, who only wants her biological parents not her adopted parents," Sam said taking a sip from her mug of coffee.

"Do we know who her biological parents are?" Jack asked.

"No, Martin and I have been working on it since Sam called and said she wanted them but the adoption agency was very reluctant to give us anything, we're waiting on a warrant," Danny said looking at his boss.

"Ok, as soon as you get the warrant I want you to get her biological parents her," Jack said, "Sam, Viv try and talk to her again about the kidnapping, try anything you can we need to get this guy," Jack finished.

Vivian and Sam headed back to the interrogation room with results in mind.

"Jack, Danny and I got our warrant we're heading to the adoption agency," Martin said as they both headed out.

Martin and Danny walked into the agency reception.

"Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald, Special Agent Danny Taylor," Martin said as they both showed their identification badges.

"We have a warrant and we need the files on a child named Lacey Smith," Danny said handing the receptionist the warrant.

She looked at it before standing up and heading towards a filing cabinet. She sifted through all the files under 'S' before she came to Smith, she kept up her search until she found the file, which read: Smith, Lacey.

"Here you go," she said handing the file to Martin who was closest.

"Thank you," he replied, "we'll be taking this to our office, and will be returned once our investigation is over and we have copies."

"Sure," she replied getting back to her work.

"Now if they had been that helpful in the first place we would have that little girls parents by now," Danny said huffing about their lack of co-operation.

"Mmm," Martin replied glancing at the file in his hand, he stopped walking and he eyes were fixed on the page, finally Danny realised his friend was no longer following him. As he turned he saw Martin fixed to his spot staring at the file his face was extremely pale and Danny was starting to worry.

"Martin? Martin?" he asked looking at him concern etched on his face.


	3. Finding The Truth

**Disclaimer**I don't own any of the Without a Trace characters, however, I do own Lacey Smith, Mally Jones and any other characters not from the show.

**Authors Note**Ok, so third chapter is up; sorry for the delay fan fiction wouldn't let me post this when I wanted to, anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please Review it will make me so happy!

**Finding The Truth**

**S**am and Vivian sat in the interrogation room, Lacey sat opposite a table separating them.

"Lacey, could you tell us about your kidnapping?" Vivian asked.

Lacey sat staring at the table, no emotion on her face seemingly in a world of her own.

"Lacey, can you tell us what happened to Mally Jones?" Sam asked trying to form a reaction from the silent girl.

Lacey looked up at the two women before her, anger, hurt and sadness flashing through her eyes.

"Come on Lacey you can't not talk about it," Sam said.

"Maybe if you told us, you'd feel better," Vivian said looking at the young girl.

Feel better? What were these two taking? They didn't know what they were talking about, for as long as she lived she would never forget the look on her best friends face as that monster murdered her.

Sam and Vivian looked at each other, clearly she didn't want to speak to them and they didn't blame her.

While Sam and Vivian had been trying to talk to Lacey, Jack had called her adoptive parents Michael and Carla Smith, who had come down to the office straight away.

"Agent Malone we'd like to see our daughter," Michael said with his arm wrapped round his wife's shoulder.

"Mr Smith, I know you are anxious to see her but I'm afraid at the moment we need to ask her questions," Jack replied.

"Don't you understand she's probably scared and needs her parents with her," Carla Smith sobbed happy they had found her baby.

Sam and Vivian left Lacey with officer Baker and headed to Jack to figure out another way to get Lacey to talk.

"Mr and Mrs Smith," Sam greeted shaking both their hands.

"Agent Spade," Mr Smith replied, "how is Lacey?"

"She's fine a little shook up but ok," she said.

"Mr and Mrs Smith take a seat I'll be right back," Jack said motioning for them to sit.

"Sam, Vivian did you have any luck?" he asked looking at them.

"No, she didn't say a word, she seemed distant," Vivian said, "maybe letting her parents speak to her will help her open up."

"Maybe," Jack said hesitant about hat idea, "Mr and Mrs Smith if you'd like to come with me," Jack said as the Smith's stood up and walked towards them.

"Jack I'm going to check on Martin and Danny and then speak to the Jones," Vivian said staying at her desk and picking up her phone.

"Ok, Viv," Jack said walking down the hall with Sam and the Smith's.

"Martin? Maybe you should sit down," Danny said watching his friend.

Martin couldn't take his eyes off the file, it couldn't be right they must have the wrong file…but they didn't have the wrong file which meant what it said was true.

Danny's phone began ringing, "hello," he answered.

"Hey Danny it's Viv," she started, "we were wondering if you'd located Lacey's biological parents."

"I don't know Martin took one look at the file and hasn't said a word," Danny replied.

"Bring the file in as soon as you can," she said hanging up.

"Martin are you going to explain?" Danny asked placing his phone back into his pocket.

"Lacey, her parents…she's…"

"Carla, Michael if you can get her to talk about the incident it will help us to find the guy who took both girls," Jack said as Mr and Mrs Smith entered the room.

"Lacey," Carla sobbed rushing towards her daughter.

Lacey looked at her mum and dad and then looked to the floor. Carla hugged Lacey as did Michael, Sam and Jack stood outside looking into the room through the two-way glass.

"Lacey sweetheart, what happened?" Michael asked pulling a chair round to sit next to his daughter.

"I wanted to find my mum and dad," she said quietly.

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to find them we would have helped you," Carla said smiling at her daughter.

Lacey's head turned to look at her mother, "really?" she asked unsure as to why her parents would want to help her locate her biological parents.

"Of course we only want you to be happy and if finding your biological parents makes you happy we'll do it," Michael replied.

Lacey smiled maybe talking to Carla and Michael would have been better than running away to find her parents herself.

"We're just glad your safe," Carla said hugging Lacey again.

"Yeah but I miss Mally," she replied sadness in her voice.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Michael asked.

Lacey nodded and Jack and Sam took this as their cue to enter.

"Do my mum and dad have to leave?" Lacey asked as Jack and Sam sat opposite her.

"No, they can stay," Sam said smiling.

"I want them to stay," she replied.

"So Lacey, can you tell us what you remember?" Jack asked.

Lacey looked at her parents and then back to Jack and Sam starting her story.

"I can't believe it," Danny said as both the guys sat in the car.

"You can't believe it, I had no idea," Martin replied, "listen Danny I gotta go see someone, can you cover at the office for me?" he asked.

"Sure, let's get back," Danny replied.

Before Martin started the car he turned to look at his friend, "please don't tell Jack yet."

"I won't, it's safe with me but they are going to find out soon."

"I know I just need some time, so try not to show them the file till I get back, please," said Martin stopping outside headquarters.

"Ok, I'll try but if it comes to it I'll have to show them," Danny said opening the car door before stepping out, "just be as quick as you can."

Martin nodded and Danny closed the door, Martin started the car once more and drove out back onto the main road.

Danny sighed before heading in wondering what he was going to tell the others.

"Hey, Danny where's Martin?" Vivian asked looking at one of her partners.

"He had something to do," he replied.

"Ok," she said unconvinced, those two were definitely up to something, "can you come to the Jones house with me, we need to tell them about their daughter."

"Sure, do we even know what happened yet?" Danny asked placing the file in the top drawer of his desk.

"I don't know, Jack and Sam took the parents to speak to her while I called the Jones.

"Well then lets not keep them waiting, I'm sure Jack will call us."

Danny and Vivian headed out to go deliver the Jones some devastating news; this was the worst part of their job.

Martin couldn't get the words from the file out of his head; he desperately needed to speak to Natalie. He still remembered where she lived, he didn't know how, it had been so long since he'd last seen her. Martin didn't know what he was going to say to her but he knew he needed to know the truth.

He stopped the car and stared at the large white house, he suddenly felt sick but he couldn't back out now, he was so close to finding the truth. He stepped out of the car, headed up to the front door and knocked twice. The door opened to reveal a lady and they both stood staring at each other until she invited him inside.

Jack and Sam had been taking notes while Lacey had been telling them of her awful ordeal, by the time Lacey had got to Mally's death she was in tears, Carla placed an arm round her daughter.

"Sshh baby it's ok, you're safe now," she whispered in Lacey's ear.

"Lacey did you get a look at the man who did this?" Jack asked watching the young girl sob into her mothers shoulder, it made him think of how he would feel if that was one of his daughters sitting there.

"Yeah I gotta pretty good look at him," Lacey sniffed.

"Ok, what we'll do, if it's ok with you, is get our artist Joe to come in and if you can describe the man to him he'll draw him and then we can give the picture to the police and they'll help in our search," Jack suggested.

Lacey looked at her parents who nodded, "ok I'll try my best to remember his face."

Jack smiled at her and headed out of the room to get Joe, he came back in and both Sam and Jack stayed to listen to her description.

Danny stopped the car outside the Jones' house, "let's get his over with," he said, they both got out the car and headed to the door and knocked twice.

Mrs Jones opened the door her husband standing behind her.

"Mr and Mrs Jones, we're terribly sorry," Vivian begun before Mrs Jones burst into tears.

"No!" she sobbed turning into her husbands embrace.

"Have you caught the son of a bitch?" Mr Jones spat anger evident on her face.

"Our team are working on it now, we promise to give you justice," Danny said.

"Thank you, for telling us," Mr Jones said, "I'm going to take my wife inside and calm her down."

"Of course, once again we're sorry for your loss," Vivian said as her and Danny went back to the car.

"I always hate that part of the job," Danny said as they both got in the car.

"Don't we all," she replied.

Once they were both in the car they headed back to headquarters. Joe had finished drawing the suspect and the minute Lacey saw the picture her breath caught in the back of her throat.

"That's him," she whispered, "he killed my best friend."

"Thank you Lacey, you did great," Jack said taking the picture from Joe.

She smiled slightly, proud that she got through it for her friend.

"Ok, Lacey if you want to go home now you can," Jack said, "you've done great today."

"Before I go, can you help me find my real mum and dad?" she asked.

"Of course, we have your adoption file and if you really want to know we'll tell you," Sam said smiling.

Lacey looked at Carla and Michael who smiled at her, "I want to find them please."

"Ok, we'll go see if your file is here yet," Jack said leaving the interrogation room with Sam.

Vivian and Danny had just got back and sat down at their desks.

"Danny have you got the adoption file?" Jack asked looking at him.

Danny looked at him and the girls how was he going to stall; his friend still needed a bit more time.

Martin was sitting on Natalie's sofa drinking a cup of coffee.

"So Martin, what brings you here?" Natalie's mother asked sitting on another sofa opposite him.

"I came by to see Natalie," he replied.

"Did no one tell you?" she stated rather than asked.

"Tel me what?"

"Natalie died in a car accident," she replied.

Martin looked at Natalie's mother hurt in his eyes, "no one told me, I'm really sorry."

"So sweetheart, what is it you wanted to ask Natalie, maybe I can help you."

"Did Natalie have a child? Or should I say my child?" he asked.

Natalie's mother looked at a picture of her daughter and then to Martin, she couldn't believe Natalie had never told him, "yes Martin, Natalie had your baby," she replied.


	4. Mummy's And Daddy's

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Without a Trace characters, however, I do own Lacey Smith, Mally Jones and any other characters not from the show.

**Authors Note: **So finally chapter 4 is here! I have lacked inspiration in this chapter but it finally came back to me and I'm so glad. Thanks to those who have reviewed this story.

Anyway I'll let you get reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please review!

**Mummy's and Daddy's**

"**D**anny, look wee need the file so if you have it, don't waste our time or that little girl's," Jack said slightly annoyed.

"Jack, I…" Danny started unsure what to tell his boss; Sam and Vivian stared at him, why wouldn't he give them the folder?

"Danny come on," Vivian said.

He glanced at his drawer where the file was waiting, but Martin still wasn't back, he couldn't just give them the file without his say so.

"Danny, can we have the file please?" Jack asked holding out his hand.

"Jack, I can't, I want to but…" Danny stopped as he saw Martin walk through the door.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because I asked him not to," Martin said defending his friend.

"Martin?" asked Jack, looking at him as if to say tell me why we can't have the file or else.

"I asked him to stall while I went to talk to an old friend who happens to be Lacey's mother," Martin replied.

"Did you bring her back with you?" Vivian asked.

"I couldn't," he replied simply.

"Why not?" Jack asked extremely interested in Martin's little venture.

"Because she died in a car accident."

"Who's going to tell her?" Sam asked looking at everyone then back to Jack.

"Vivian or Sam maybe on of you should tell her," Jack suggested.

"I will," Vivian said and Sam nodded in agreement.

Sam would usually have put herself forward but she couldn't quite bring herself to tell a seven-year-old child that her birth mother had died in a car accident.

"Jack," Martin started as his boss looked at him, "I'd like to go and talk to her, if that's ok?"

"Martin I'm not sure, she may feel more comfortable with Vivian there."

"Please Jack, I have to," Martin said his eyes pleading with him.

Jack looked at Vivian who nodded slightly and smiled.

"Ok, Martin," Jack said, "be sensitive about the situation."

Martin nodded and they all headed to the interrogation room, Martin stood at the door while the others headed to another room to observe the conversation.

Martin stood at the door wondering how he was going to break all this news to her, but he was sure if he didn't do it now he would never do it, he stood staring at her for a moment, man did she look like Natalie, shoulder length blonde hair and a beautiful smile. He could see himself in her too; she had his eyes, a lovely shade of blue. He knocked on the door twice and walked in, three face turned to face him.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald," he said taking the seat opposite the family.

"Did you find my mum?" Lacey asked excitedly.

"Yes we did Lacey, but I'm afraid to tell you that she passed away earlier this year," he started watching her face fall, "I'm so sorry."

"How did she die?" Lacey asked.

"Honey, I don't think you need to know that," Michael said looking at his daughter; after all she was only seven.

Lacey nodded in defeat, even if she hadn't been kidnapped and continued looking for her mother she would never have found her as she was dead.

"What about my dad?" she asked, "do you know where or who he is?"

Jack looked at the others, Danny had his hand over his face, clearly he knew something, and only he and Martin could answer, as they were the only ones to see the file.

Martin looked at the two way mirror where he knew his friends would be standing there, "yes Lacey we know who your father is."

She looked at him waiting for the reply as did her parents Michael and Carla Smith.

"There's no easy way to tell you this…" he started.

"He isn't dead as well is he?" she asked praying for the answer to be no.

"No Lacey your father isn't dead," he started as she let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding, "oh boy," he paused, "Lacey, I'm…I'm your father."

Jack's mouth opened in shock, Danny who had actually moved his hands from his face slapped them back up to his eyes again, Vivian stood with her left hand to her lips and Sam gasped before rushing out of the room with her hand to her mouth.

"You're my…you're my…" Lacey couldn't get the words out; her father was sitting right in front of her an FBI Agent. She'd always hoped her biological parents had great jobs and this topped them all.

"You're her father?" Michael asked looking at Martin slightly intimidated after all he was only a mechanic.

"Have you known the whole time working this case?" Carla asked.

"No, I found out before I came here," Martin said looking at Carla, he turned his attention to his daughter, "when I found out about your mother's death."

"So you have just found out about me," Lacey stated rather than asked.

"Yes I have and believe me if I had known about you I would never have let your mother give you up for adoption."

Lacey smiled, Michael and Carla, however, didn't look quite as happy, which Jack took notice of. Lacey couldn't explain to herself how much she felt connected and complete knowing he was her dad, she stood up and walked towards him throwing her arms round his neck, Martin returned the hug smiling at the gesture.

Jack looked at Danny who had managed to remove his hands from his eyes, "how long have you known?"

"Since Martin glanced at the file before bringing me back here," he replied.

Jack nodded, he couldn't take it all in and apparently neither could Sam, she hadn't come back into the room since she rushed out he hoped she was ok.

Carla and Michael sat in the interrogation room watching the interaction between their daughter and her biological father; they seemed to get along like a house on fire, as the saying goes. If truth be told Carla was worried. She was worried that Martin would take her baby from her, right now; however, she would push that thought aside and whatever her daughter chose she would be happy with.

Jack, Vivian and Danny went back to their work trying to catch the suspect. Sam walked out of the bathroom stall and looked at herself in the mirror, she took a deep breath and splashed some cold water on her face. Sam left the ladies room and headed straight for the coffee pot in the staff room, she stopped herself before she was able to take a sip.

"Damn," she said tipping the hot coffee down the sink and filling her mug with water. Once she felt more refreshed she headed back into the office to face her colleagues, surprisingly no one questioned what happened to her and she was thankful so she just continued with her work.

Martin was smiling at Lacey, she had been telling him everything she had experienced and could remember in her life.

"Lacey sweetheart it's getting late and Martin probably has a lot of work to do," Carla said to her daughter.

"But I don't want to go yet," Lacey whined like a small child.

"Lacey come on, you look exhausted and you mother and I are tired too," Michael said also looking at his daughter.

"Can I see you again?" Lacey asked turning her attention to Martin.

Martin smiled at her, "if it's ok with your mum and dad."

Lacey looked at her parents expectantly.

"We'll see," Carla said really not wanting her daughter to see Martin ever again afraid that he would hurt her more than what she had already been, "come on let's get home."

Lacey hugged Martin and didn't want to let him go, "bye daddy, I'll see you soon," she whispered in to his ear.

"Bye Lacey," he replied as they headed for the door.

Martin walked the Smith's to the front of the building saying a final goodbye to his daughter before heading back inside. As Martin walked through the doors back into the shared office, four faces turned to look at him; these faces were more intimidating than the three he had just faced.

Sam watched as Martin sat at his desk she desperately needed to speak to him but she had a feeling it would have to wait until they were alone together.

"So Martin how did it go?" Danny asked looking at his best friend.

"Yeah it went ok, I was a little nervous but I did what I had to do," he replied.

"If you were nervous imagine how Lacey must have been feeling," Vivian said smiling at him.

"Yeah I cant bare to think about it, all that keeps going through my head is what my father will say when I tell him."

"It doesn't bare thinking about," Jack commented smiling.

Martin smiled and glanced at Sam who looked like she was about to be sick, "Sam are you ok?" he asked.

"Huh? What?" she asked dazed snapping out of her daydream.

"I asked you if you were ok?" Martin replied concerned for her.

"Oh yeah I'm ok, just a little shocked you're a dad, you know," she replied quickly, why did she always fall for guys that had kids or were married?

"Yeah I'm surprised myself."

Maybe now wasn't the best time to have a talk with him. Sam felt her stomach churning, her right hand shot to her mouth and she rushed back out to the ladies room. Jack, Danny, Martin and Vivian watched her go confused by her behaviour and Vivian excused herself to go make sure she was ok.

"Sam?" Vivian asked as she walked into the ladies room.

Sam had heard Vivian come into the ladies room calling her name but she was too busy throwing up to care. After she had nothing left to bring up she opened the stall door and came face to face with a concerned looking Vivian.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England," Vivian replied unconvinced.

"What do you want from me?" Sam asked splashing her face with cold water for a second time that day.

"I want to know what's going on with you," she replied.

"You want to know?" Sam asked looking at her, Vivian nodded and Sam sighed, "ok, I'm pregnant." Well that was the second shock of the day.

Vivian looked at Sam, "how are you feeling?"

"Apart from feeling sick constantly, ok," she said, "I'm really quite excited about it."

"Well congratulations, anything you need help with just ask," Vivian said hugging her friend.

"Thanks, listen Viv I don't want everyone to know yet, until I tell the father, can you keep it just between us?"

"Of course," she replied, "so tell me who is the father?"

"I'm not saying," Sam said smirking, "you'll just have to wait and find out."

Vivian rolled her eyes; guess she would just have to wait like everyone else.

Lacey sat in the back seat of her parents Audi silently she really wished she could spend more time with Martin, but her mother said, 'we'll see' that always meant no and she knew it. Lacey looked out of the window recognising her street and all the cars parked in the driveways, she counted them and knew exactly when her father would turn their car into the driveway.

Michael killed the engine and stepped out of the car as did Carla they both looked at each other unsure of how their daughter was feeling, Lacey got out of the car and headed straight for the door and waited silently for her parents.

All three of them headed into the house and Lacey went straight for the stairs.

"Lacey sweetie we wanted to talk to you," Carla said just as she reached the first step.

She stopped and turned to face them, "am I really going to see my dad again?" she asked abruptly.

"Honey your mother said we'll see," Michael answered.

"Which usually means no," she said getting angry, "this is just so like you, you're scared, you're scared I'm going to love him more!" she shouted.

"Lacey that's not fair," Carla said looking at her daughter.

"No Carla let her finish, she has so much to say," Michael said looking at his wife then daughter.

Lacey looked scared at her father's outburst and looked at the floor.

"Come on Lacey! Tell us what you really think about us!" he shouted moving closer towards the scared little girl.

"Michael, leave it, stop you're scaring her," Carla pleaded.

Still Michael advanced on his daughter, Lacey kept backing up until she could go no further, damn those stupid stairs.

Quick as a flash she turned on her heels and tried to run up the stairs unfortunately her dad was quicker and took hold of her ankle pulling her back.

"Michael stop!" Carla screamed rushing over and trying to pull her husband away from her little girl.

Michael acted on a reflex and swung his arm back knocking his wife in the face and to the floor; he never stopped pulling at Lacey's ankle as she tried to escape up the stairs.

Carla stood up and picked up the closest object by her foot, a table lamp, she pulled it above her right shoulder and smashed it over Michael's head base first, he fell to the ground but continued to move so she raised the lamp for a second time creating a half moon pattern of blood drops on the wall to the right of her. As she swung the lamp it caused a small amount of the blood splatter to spray on Lacey's face she automatically pulled back as her father stopped moving and now lay still on the floor.

Her mother looked up at her with the blood-covered lamp still in her hand, Lacey looked scared and tried to move away, God how she wanted to be with Martin. Her mother took her by the arm and dropped the lamp to the floor and dragged her from the house.

"Come on Lacey sweetheart you'll be safe now," she said in an eerie voice before putting Lacey in the backseat and climbing into the drivers side. She started the engine, drove out of the driveway and into the darkness.


	5. Special Daddy Martin Fitzgerald

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Without a Trace characters, however, I do own Lacey Smith, Mally Jones and any other characters not from the show.

**Authors Note: **So finally chapter 5 is here! I have had trouble writing this chapter but finally it is here, I'm sorry for the delay…

Anyway I'll let you get reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please review!

**Special Daddy Martin Fitzgerald**

"**M**ummy?" Lacey timidly asked from the backseat of her father's car.

"Everything is ok Lacey, you're safe now, he can't hurt you," her mother replied driving the car in a trance.

Lacey was sure she was going to crash and kill them both, just like she killed her dad. Maybe he wasn't dead, yeah right, her mum had hit him hard twice, the first time had knocked him unsteady but the second time there was blood and he didn't move. Lacey had never been that scared of her parents before sure she had expected they would be upset if she ever found her biological parents but when Martin had told them he was her father, the tension in the room was awful. What Lacey hadn't expected from that evening was her dad, Michael to get really angry with her for speaking her mind and try to hurt her and her mum, or that her mum, Carla would go psycho killer and murder her dad.

Lacey looked down at her t-shirt, there was a line of blood splatter straight across the middle.

"Don't worry darling it will wash out," Carla said looking in her rear-view mirror at her frightened daughter.

Lacey trembled, "Mummy I just want to go home."

"We can't baby not now, they'll take you away from me. Is that what you want!" she asked the last sentence louder than the first.

"No," Lacey whispered, "I want to go see Martin."

"Do you think he cares about you!" Carla shouted, Lacey screamed as the car swerved into the opposite lane and back again, "Martin just wants to take you away from me, because he thinks I can't cope and your father can't either, but we can you know we can," she said calming down, "we raised you for seven years."

Lacey looked out of the car window, it was so dark, even if she wanted to call Martin for help she wouldn't know where to tell him to go, it felt just like when she was kidnapped by that awful man.

In her apartment Sam stirred awake, she felt awful. Moving out from under her duvet she headed into the bathroom, leaning over the toilet she brought up her dinner form the evening before.

"Hey Sam, you ok?" called a male voice form the bedroom.

Standing up form the toilet she headed to the sink, "yeah I'm fine go back to sleep."

"Come back to bed then," he called again, Sam stood in the bedroom doorway smiling at the sight before her, "come on," he said again patting the empty spot beside him.

Sam smiled and walked over climbing into the bed, "I've got something to tell you," she said rolling onto her side to face him.

"Ok," he replied looking at the seriousness on her face.

"Martin we've been together now for how long?" Sam asked.

"Well I started working here about two years ago, so maybe just over a year," he replied.

"Yeah, and in that time we've had our differences but always managed to sort them out," Sam continued.

"Yeah," Martin nodded.

"I know you've got a lot going on at the moment but I really need to tell you that I'm…" Sam stopped wondering if this really was the right time to tell him their news.

"You're what honey?" Martin asked starting to get worried.

There was a loud shrill from a cell phone and they both looked round.

"Forget it, what did you want to say?" Martin said as Sam found the ringing cell.

"You better answer it, its Jack," she said holding the phone towards him.

"This conversation isn't over," he replied taking the phone and flipping it open, "Jack, what's up?"

Martin listened to what Jack was saying, his face, which had been extremely happy that morning filled with horror, "I'll be right there," he said shutting his cell and jumping out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as Martin put on his trousers and shirt, "Martin, what's wrong?"

"Jack had a call form NYPD, neighbour found Michael Smith, Lacey's dad, dead and Carla and Lacey are no where to be found," he replied.

"I'm coming with you," she said also jumping out of bed. She headed over to her drawers and took out a pair of clean underwear before heading over to her wardrobe and taking a suit off its hanger.

They both got dressed in silence and headed out, the drive was also silent neither one knowing what to say to the other, their earlier conversation forgotten.

Martin practically ran into the office Sam close behind him. Danny, Vivian and Jack looked at them; there was definitely something between them they clearly didn't know.

"Has there been any news yet?" Martin asked the second Jack was in his sights.

"No not yet, I'm sorry, finding Carla and Lacey are our main priority at the moment," Jack replied.

"What can I do?" Martin asked expectantly.

"Nothing at the moment, did you give your number to Lacey at all?" Jack asked.

"I gave it to Carla, so whether Lacey has it is another question," he replied looking at the floor.

Jack's cell phone rung and Martin's head shot straight up to look at him.

"Ok, thank you," he said hanging up, he looked at his team, "Michael Smith died from blunt force trauma, they found prints on a bloody lamp, which cam back to Carla Smith. There was also a void in the blood splatter on the wall, which means something was there or someone witnessed the murder," Jack finished.

"Lacey had to have been there!" Martin said standing up from his chair, "how much more does she have to go through?" Martin kicked his chair angrily and stormed out of the room. Sam looked at the rest of the team before heading out after him.

"Danny, Vivian lets get looking for Lacey, if she did witness her mum kill her dad she is going to be one scared little girl."

Martin stood on the roof looking out onto the busy streets of New York.

"Hey," Sam said wrapping her arms round his waist, "I thought you'd be up here."

"Well I needed to clear my head," he replied.

Sam kissed his cheek but still kept her arms wrapped round him.

"Can't believe what a mess this all is, my seven-year-old daughter was kidnapped, watched him kill her best friend, then found out I'm her dad and I never knew about her for seven years and now she's just witnessed her mother the one person she probably trusts more than anything kill her dad. What kind of father am I ever going to be? If we ever find her…" Martin stopped wiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

"Hey baby, you're going to be great dad. You just haven't had the chance to shine yet," Sam said smiling.

"How is it you know what to say at the right time?" he asked kissing her forehead, he noticed the expression on her face, "you ok?"

Sam looked up at him," I've needed to tell you this for weeks now and there's never been a good time, even now, but I'm just going to say it…" she paused as Martin looked at her, "…I'm pregnant."

Martin looked at the floor and put his hands through his short hair.

"Well say something," Sam demanded upset that he didn't look too pleased, but hey it takes two to tango, so to speak.

He looked up at her a big smile erupting on his face, "it's fantastic!" he shouted picking her up.

Sam laughed; finally something had put a smile back onto his gorgeous face.

"How far gone are you?" he asked excited.

"Nine weeks," she replied.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Viv but she doesn't know you're the baby's dad," Sam said as Martin still hugged her.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to be a dad."

Sam smiled, "first thing we need to do is find your daughter and bring her into our ever-growing family."

"You mean that?"

"Of course."

Martin took Sam's hand in his and the both walked back into the office.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as Martin sat down.

"Ok, thanks and I'm sorry I lost my temper before, " he replied.

"No problem, I would be the same if it were Hanna or Kate. Look I've got Vivian and Danny looking into both Carla and Michael's backgrounds maybe they'll find something to indicate where Carla may have taken Lacey."

Martin and Sam nodded before she asked, "what do you want us to do?"

"Stay here, grab a coffee and fax round copies of Carla and Lacey's descriptions also the car in which they're in," Jack replied.

Sam and Martin both sat at their respective desks and got on with faxing both descriptions and the car descriptions around New York.

Carla just kept driving sticking to the speed limit that way no cops would be able to pull her over and take her precious daughter, she had seen it in the movies; the getaway cars always drove so fast and always got caught, no she was going to be patient it was the only way.

"Mummy, where are we going?" Lacey asked, "can't we just go home?"

"No Lucy we can't go home, they'll take you from me," Carla replied.

"Mum, who's Lucy? I'm Lacey your daughter."

"I said Lacey don't be so silly we don't know anyone called Lucy," hr mother replied.

"Daddy please help," Lacey whispered.

"Your daddy is dead honey, he can't help you, it's just me and you," Carla said looking at Lacey through the rear-view mirror.

Lacey continued looking out of the window, her daddy wasn't dead he was an FBI agent and he would find her she had faith in him.

"Ok Jack, check it out," Danny said as they all regrouped round the large rectangle table.

Jack looked at the file Danny had handed him, "Carla was on anti-depressants after the death of the Smith's little girl Lucy," Jack read as Martin listened to the truth of his daughters mother.

"How did the daughter die?" Sam asked.

"Says her she was knocked over by a joy-rider who drove away form the scene, she was killed instantly," Vivian replied reading another file and the coroners report.

"She sounds like she's an unstable woman," Martin replied, "one that shouldn't have been able to adopt."

"Martin…" Sam sighed, "she lost her daughter, think about how you'd feel. You'd probably need medication too."

"Yeah well thanks to her that may be coming true!" he almost shouted, "I'm sorry Sam it's just I feel helpless."

"I know, but don't think like a father at the moment, think like an FBI agent."

"You're right, Vivian is there any information in that file on where they could be heading?" he asked calming down.

"Let me have a look…" she replied skim reading the file, here we go, they own a holiday home in Albany, that's where their daughter was killed."

"Do you think that's where they're heading?" Martin asked.

"It's a possibility," Jack answered not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Well then lets go," Martin said standing up. The shrill of his cell phone stopping him he took it out of his pocket to answer.

"Fitzgerald," he answered almost automatically.

"I can't talk long…" Lacey said, "Carla went to the bathroom and I found your number."

Martin looked at Jack and mouthed the words 'trace' Jack flipped open his cell and put a trace on Martin's call.

"Ok, Lacey tell me where you are."

"I don't know daddy I'm at a garage somewhere. Carla has gone crazy she called me Lucy and won't bring me home, I'm scared she's going to kill us," she said sounding terrified.

"Ok, Lacey are you listening to me?" he asked.

"Yes daddy," she said looking round for Carla.

"Lacey act like nothing has changed between the two of you and I'm coming to get you."

"Ok, but dad she killed Michael," Lacey said still scared that Carla would catch her.

"I know baby ok, but I'm coming to get you."

"I gotta go da…" she said hanging up running back to the car putting her belt on.

"She hung up, Jack she's scared Carla is going to kill them."

"Let's go," Jack said, "I know where she is, you guys stay here."

Jack and Martin headed out and started their drive to bring Lacey home.

Carla got into the car looking at Lacey, she started the engine and drove out of the garage, Carla spotted a sheriff's car driving behind her, she continued driving giving him no reason to pull her over. Eventually the car turned down a side road, Carla breathed a sigh of relief, Lacey however couldn't have been more disappointed.

Carla noticed her daughter facial expression, "you don't spending time with your old mum?" she asked turning to face Lacey.

"Of course I do but my school, what am I going to do all the way out here?"

"I'll find you a new school," she replied.

"But my friends…" Lacey protested.

"You'll make new friends," Carla replied smiling at her daughter, "this is a fresh start for us Lace, you know?"

"Mum the road!" Lacey shouted a loud horn pierced the silence, "aahh!" Lacey screamed coving her eyes.

Carla looked at the road and swerved to miss being crushed by the large truck. A sigh of relief escaped her until she realised she was heading straight for a barrier, she turned the wheel sharply and swerved the car again, one of the tyres caught the barrier and the car flipped over stopping in the centre of the road.

Lacey opened her eyes terrified of what she might see. Her mum was staring at her, eyes wide in fear and blood dripping from her ears and also from the cuts on her face.

Lacey reached up to her forehead, she had a small scratch that was bleeding and her wrist hurt a part from that she was fine; her seat belt had saved her. Carla had been less fortunate not wearing her belt had caused worse injuries.

Lacey could smell smoke and felt hot, heat was reaching her from all angles. Lacey's breath quickened as she tried to release her seat belt, but it wouldn't budge. Now she was really panicking, she was in the middle of nowhere, the car was on fire and she was stuck. Doing the only thing she could think of she screamed…

"HELP ME!"


	6. Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Without a Trace characters, however, I do own Lacey Smith, Mally Jones and any other characters not from the show.

**Authors Note**: Ok so here's chapter six … as always please R&R! Thanks. (this chapter will have a story soon)

**Rescue Mission**

Lacey kept trying to release her seat belt but it wouldn't budge. The heat was surrounding her. Lacey started coughing the smoke was making her feel drowsy. She tried to keep her eyes open ready to call for help but she couldn't it was too hot and she couldn't breathe through the smoke.

Jack and Martin had stopped at the only garage they had seen asking the employees about Carla and Lacey.

The employees had seen Carla and Lacey but as they told Jack and Martin it had been some time ago and who knows where they could have gone.

"Jack we've got to find them," Martin said, "who knows what could have happened."

"We'll find her, try to stay calm," Jack replied keeping his eyes on the road.

Back at the office Sam, Danny and Vivian hoped Lacey was ok.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Vivian asked.

"Ok actually, heaps better, I told the father today so a weight's been lifted," she whispered in reply.

"Hey! Include me," Danny said feeling left out.

"Ok it cant hurt for you to know…" Sam paused as he eagerly looked at her, "…I'm nine weeks pregnant."

"You're what?" Danny asked shocked, "I mean, wow, congratulations." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thank you," she replied smiling, seeing Danny about to open his mouth she cut him off, "and no I'm not telling you who the father is."

"How did you know I was even going to ask that?"

"Because Viv asked me the same thing," Sam replied taking a sip of her water.

"You knew?" Danny asked accusingly looking at Vivian.

"Yeah," she replied looking at something interesting on the floor.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I asked her not to," Sam interjected stopping the argument.

"Does Jack know?" Danny asked seeing the look on Sam's face.

"No not yet and don't tell him either."

Danny nodded; he wondered if Martin knew, those two had always been close, since he started in fact. Danny pushed the thought train out of his head as his cell rung. He headed outside to take his personal call.

"You sure you're ok Sam?" Vivian asked looking at her friend concerned.

"Not really, what Martin's going through I guess I'm really feeling it, now I know what it feels like to be a mother," she replied, "I sound stupid right?"

"No not at all. I'm the same with Reggie. Doesn't matter how old they are you never sop worrying," Vivian replied looking at her sons picture on her desk.

Sam smiled soon that would be here looking at a picture of her child…she couldn't wait. Her thoughts drifted back to Martin, she just wanted to hug and comfort him, but he was God knows where with Jack rescuing his daughter. She couldn't help but worry…

Jack and Martin sat in silence keeping their eyes peeled. Martin just wanted his girl safe and sound and back home with him and Sam.

Lacey was in a dazed state and couldn't breathe as she struggled to keep her eyes open, the heat of the flames was surrounding her body and the smoke had reached her lungs. Praying one last time for her daddy t rescue her she let the darkness claim her.

"Jack stop the car!" Martin shouted causing Jack to jump and hit the breaks.

Martin jumped out of the car and rushed towards the burning car.

"Martin! Martin! Come back!" Jack called opening his cell and calling the emergency services, "ambulance and fire rescue please," he said giving them details.

"Lacey!" Martin called putting his hand over his mouth trying to stop the smoke entering his lungs.

Lacey stirred hearing her name being called and two male voices but she couldn't open her eyes.

"Martin!" Jack called again getting closer.

"I'm not leaving her Jack!" he called back.

"Martin it could blow up!"

"Exactly and my daughter is not going to be in there!"

Martin managed to smash the rear window out towards himself through the open front window.

"Lacey I'm here!" he said pulling all the loose glass away from the frame with the sleeve of his jacket.

Martin climbed through the window and reached for his young daughter. He tried lifting her out, realising that the belt was stuck he placed her back down and tried releasing it.

"Jack!" he called, "the belt's stuck, and I need help!"

In a flash Jack was by his side both of them trying to get the belt off the young girl.

Martin climbed into the car and tried releasing the belt from a different angle, finally Lacey was freed and Martin lifted her from the seat and passed her to Jack.

Jack rushed Lacey to the side of his car and placed on the floor kneeling beside her.

Martin climbed across the seats and over to the window, he got one leg through and noticed a blanket and teddy resting on the seat, he reached back in and then proceeded out the window. Jack watched wondering what he was doing.

Sirens filled the silent night; Martin looked at the flames and held the blanket and teddy close as he ran.

Almost suddenly he car exploded and Martin was catapulted forwards landing face down on the concrete. The noisy sirens surrounded him as well as unfamiliar voices, before his world also fell into darkness.

As Jack walked through the office doors they all looked up at him. Sam's face went pale fearing the worst.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Carla Smith is dead, she died in the accident they had," Jack replied.

"What about Lacey?" Vivian asked her arm supporting Sam.

"I don't know they took her in the ambulance, her pulse was weak when Martin and I managed to pull her out of the wreckage.

"And Martin?" Sam finally asked needing to know; she hoped he was just at the hospital by his daughter's side.

"He also went to hospital, as the car exploded he was thrown forward. That's all I know."

Sam's hand covered her face, "I need to go see him."

"Of course, we'll all go," he replied.

Vivian placed her arm round Sam's shoulder and Danny did the same on her other side.

The car ride was silent and as Jack parked his car she jumped from the back seat and practically ran through the hospital doors straight to the reception desk.

"I need to see Martin Fitzgerald!" Sam almost shouted.

"No need to shout, are you next of kin?" the receptionist asked.

"Well no," Sam deadpanned, damn it!

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you see him."

Sam looked liked she was about to cry, damn hormones, "look lady, we're his work colleagues, he'd want to see us," Sam tried to tell her calmly.

"Well I'm sorry only next of kin may enter at this time," she replied turning to another lady who was waiting behind the four F.B.I agents.

Sam had had enough, she slammed both hands on the counter catching the receptionists attention, "ok, I've tried to be polite now I'm annoyed!" she shouted as patients started to look in her direction, "I need to go to see Mr Fitzgerald, I don't care that I'm not his next of kin. Listen I'm pregnant with his child, add that to my raging hormones and you really don want to see where this is going to end up!" she concluded as the receptionist looked at her scared.

Danny, Jack and Vivian kept quiet as Sam ranted, and Jack decided that he would discuss her behaviour later.

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked a male doctor heading over to the group.

"Your receptionist here wont let me see my boyfriend," Sam said cutting the poor lady off before she was able to speak.

"Are you his next of kin?" the doctor asked.

"Look ok, I just had this conversation with her," Sam said pointing at the receptionist, 'I just need to know that he's ok, please."

"What's your partners name?" the doctor asked again.

"Martin, Martin Fitzgerald."

"Ah," he replied, "you must be Sam, he's been asking for you."

"Yes I'm Sam," she clarified.

"Ok, if you'd like to follow me," he said looking at the group, he lead them through the quiet corridors, Sam felt quite embarrassed about her little outburst, but also satisfied that she was going to see Martin.

"Ok," the doctor said stopping, "he looks worse than what he is."

"Thank you doctor," Jack said speaking his first words since arriving at the hospital.

Sam pushed the heavy door open and her eyes automatically found Martin's.

"Sam," he said groggily smiling.

"Don't ever do that again, they wouldn't let me see you," she said walking over to him crying tears of happiness.

"Why are you crying?" he asked moving to sit up.

"Hormones," she replied, "I'm an emotional wreck, don't worry they all know," Sam said noticing the look on Martin's face.

"So does the whole reception area," Danny commented.

"I got a little annoyed," Sam said justifying her actions.

"Jack how's Lacey?" Martin asked.

"I don't know they wont tell us anything," Jack answered.

Martin nodded already knowing that they wouldn't have told them any details at all as they weren't family.

The hospital door opened and Martin's doctor walked in.

"Martin how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm ok. I'm more worried about a young girl who came in with me, Lacey Smith," he replied watching the doctor's expression.

Doctor Monroe thought about who Martin was talking about, "ah yes, Miss Smith, we're currently trying to get hold of her parents."

"Her parents, well adoptive parents are both dead, I'm her father, I need to know is she ok?" Martin asked extremely worried.

"Miss Smith is doing a lot better than when she came in, at the moment she is still unconscious and her breathing is still not as good as we'd hoped," Doctor Monroe replied.

Martin nodded, "can I go sit with her?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not at the moment Mr Fitzgerald, we're monitoring her closely and you're still not one hundred percent ready to leave that bed," Doctor Monroe replied honestly.

Martin nodded again understanding, "you'll keep me informed though wont you?"

"Of course."

"Excuse me doctor, Martin we have to get back to the office, Sam take as much time as you need off, nurse Martin back to health," Jack said smiling.

"Thanks Jack," Sam replied smiling back.

Jack, Danny and Vivian headed out of the hospital and back to the office.

Doctor Monroe also left the room to check on his other patients as well as Lacey.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Sam said sitting next to Martin on the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry, my instinct was to save Lacey, the fire brigade would never have made it in time," he replied.

"You're just too brave," she said smiling and kissing him on the head, "I'm sorry I told everyone about us before I spoke to you about it."

"It's ok I don't mind, I just want to see Lacey and see how she's doing."

"I know, but she's strong like you she'll be fine," Sam said seeing Martin defeated.

"I hope you're right," he replied.

Sam sat next to Martin on the bed he placed his arm round her shoulder pulling her close.

"In all this commotion I totally forgot to ask how you are," Marin said twirling her long blonde hair between his fingers.

"I'm ok thank you," he replied smiling.

They sat together in silence each thinking about the other, their future and Lacey.

Lacey had her eyes closed as she lay in a hospital bed down the corridor from her dad. There were tubes everywhere helping her breathe, he chest slowly rose and fell steadily.


End file.
